clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Malak
Darth Malak was a Dark Lord of the Sith and Dark Master of the Infinite Sith Empire formerly headed by Darth Revan, during the jedi civil war, on an unknown planet, a great wormhole was ripped open that consumed everything, Malak was thrown 4000 years into the future, upon meeting the newly reformed CIS and Remnants Of The Republic, Malak rebuilt the ISE into a galactic superpower, having fought in most major wars during the modern times, Malak was a master in the art of warfare, a dangerous lightsaber and force combatant and greatly feared by the jedi and his enemies alike. History Coming soon. Personality and Traits Having lived a life of war and bloodshed, Malak retains almost nothing of his former life as a Jedi Knight, while as Alek, he was a confident, caring and selfless person, the Malak of recent times is cold, cruel and ruthless. Having been exposed to so much conflict throughout his life, not to mention having his homeworld destroyed by Mandalorians, Malak has acquired an inhumane taste for war and death. He seems to revel being in brutal combat and hunting down his enemies. Parts of his cruel and sadistic personality have been attributed to his torture at the hands of Doctor Demagol, Malak later saw it as the Jedi abandoning him to the Mad Mandalorian, such an ordeal left Malak oblivious to physical pain and mental trauma, his becoming accustomed to cruelty and sadism in a way contributed to his awakening of the Dark Side within him, later as Dark Lord of The Sith, Malak was handed a captured Demagol as part of his agreement for aiding General Grievous, the Sith Lord proceeded to personally torture Demagol for hours, keeping him alive and just strong enough to endure for another session of torture, eventually Malak grew bored of hearing Demagol's agonised screams and killed him by stabbing him in the eyes with a pair of vibroknives. Malak seemed to be drawn to kindred minds that shared in his love for violence and killing, notable figures such as General Grievous and to a certain extent the Exile (when not fighting), however Malak had an appreciation for the finer arts of warfare, shown by his friendship with Zhukov, who tended to overlook Malak's darker aspects. Yet Grievous like Malak had no time for ettiquette, he could clearly see the latter's monstrous side and shared in it. Although having clashed many times Malak and Grievous have a mutual respect for one another, as both suffered a dark background and share in the love of violence. As Malak progressed further into his Sith mantlehood it became apparent that Malak had truly become a killer born of hatred and pain, Malak grew so ruthless to the point of committing multiple genocides, as he was prepared to defeat his enemies at any cost. Powers and Abilities Having already established his prowess in the Old Republic era as a Jedi Knight and Sith Lord, Malak has only gotten stronger over the years as he has adapted to the new time period. Malak has honed his talent in physical combat and force combat to the point of mastery, branching out his Sith and Arcane abilities into extremely dangerous powers. Malak has improved most upon his use of Sith Sorcery, having only begun to use it in the Jedi Civil war, since arriving in the modern period Malak has acquired a tremendous amount of power through such force arts, his most commonly used power being bolt of hatred, using these advanced powers takes a lot of training and energy, Malak only uses the more powerful abilities when required, as they can be very draining. Renowned as a legend with a lightsaber back in the Old Republic, Malak has recently been adapting to newer fighting styles and is much more versatile and dangerous for it, famously using his one handed Juyo style as his preferred fighting method, though he incorporates many elements of Makashi, Ataru and Djem So, giving him a unique stance and movement in combat. Due to the bloodline of Sith degenerating over the eras, Malak retaining his strong era bloodline makes him one of the most powerful warriors in the galaxy, as proved by his immense energy and incredible fighting abilities, not to mention being able to defeat his own Six Paths Of Darkness, all of whom are highly skilled, by himself. Armor and Weapons Add armor and weapons here Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Faction Leaders Category:Infinite Sith Empire Characters Category:Dark Siders Category:Sith Category:Separatists